Yachiru:1 YoruSoi:0
by elfinbunion
Summary: When Yoruichi and Soi graciously offered to watch their neighbor’s kid they thought how hard could it be? However when a little pink ball of energy landed in their abode they found out…the hard way. - Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot


Yachiru-1 YoruSoi-0

Summary: When Yoruichi and Soi graciously offered to watch their neighbor's kid they thought how hard could it be? However when a little pink ball of energy landed in their abode they found out…the hard way. - Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

----

"Ugh," Yoruichi grumbled, delicately rubbing her temples trying desperately to ease the headache that had set in more than an hour ago. She rubbed carefully in a clockwise direction trying to drown out the clamorous activity going on in the background, hanging her head and squeezing her eyes shut tight. When would that blasted pain reliever kick in?

Suddenly there was a lull of activity in the room, the moment of peace causing the tanned woman to look up. Standing before her as calm as could be was the root of her mind splitting headache.

A monster in disguise as far as Yoruichi was concerned. The one and only Yachiru Kusajishi, in all her 4 foot tall, pink haired glory.

Cocking her head to the side, the girl innocently studied Yoruichi. "What's the matter Boobies?"

The vein in Yoruichi's forehead throbbed violently, made worse by the fact she could hear her girlfriend giggling on the other side of the room. Her eyes flitted over to the girl lying on the floor gasping for breath, sweat on her brow and hair askew.

"Grumpy's tired now she says its your turn to play!"

Yoruichi cocked a brow Soi's way but the girl ignored it and slipped her eyes closed, blowing out a puff of air as she placed her hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat finally start to return to normal.

A slap on the arm pulled the older woman's attention back to the small wonder in front of her. "You're it!"

Yoruichi groaned as the strawberry took off running down the hallway. They just _had _to run into Kenpachi today didn't they? On the one day he needed a sitter, damn her and Soi's mouths for getting them into this. Did this girl never tire?

Idly she wondered if the girl's hyperactivity had anything to do with the many, many handfuls of candy they had let the girl have. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time but in hindsight it probably wasn't such a great idea. Soi tried to warn her against it but Yoruichi was only concerned with keeping the girl content at the time. Now it was shaping up to be one of her worst mistakes in recent memory.

"Boobies….!!!"

Again Yoruichi heard Soi's quiet laughter. Still lying on the floor with her forearm now resting across her forehead Soi cracked an eye open and smirked at the tanned woman. "You heard her Boobies, tag you're it."

Yoruichi glared mockingly at the smaller woman before getting up and heading off in the direction the girl had gone minutes before. She went down the hallway glancing into the rooms lining the corridor as she went.

Peering into one of the extra bedrooms Yoruichi noticed a small black shoe poking out from under the bed, a victorious grin slid up the corner of her mouth. Quietly she approached the object and bent down grabbing the shoe and carefully shook the appendage attached to it, "Gotcha!"

Out from the side of the bed poked Yachiru's disheveled mop of pink hair, giggling uncontrollably and a blush painting her cheeks. The girl scrambled out from her makeshift hiding spot and threw her arms around the taller woman's neck with a wide smile. "Good job Yoru-chan!!"

A fond smile spread across Yoruichi's lips as the girl pulled back bouncing up and down happily. Yoruichi extended a long tanned finger and tapped the girl on the end of her nose, her head suddenly feeling substantially better. "You're it."

The girl squealed and took off down the hallway again, "Hide somewhere good Boobies!"

Yoruichi shook her head slightly and returned briefly to the living room to find Soi stretched across the couch relaxing. Soi's eyes opened as she felt the couch dip alerting her to Yoruichi's presence. She gave the woman a tired smile which Yoruichi returned.

"She has to tire out sometime right?" Yoruichi asked, hopeful.

"With as much candy as you let her have, its doubtful anytime soon."

Yoruichi frowned and stood up, extending her hand down to Soi. "Well, we have a lot of entertaining to do then don't we."

Soi accepted her girlfriend's hand and stood next to her lover. "It's two against one, I like those odds."

"Is Grumpy better?" they heard Yachiru pipe from somewhere down the hall.

Yoruichi smiled. "Yep and now we're both gonna get you!"

They heard the girl scream excitedly as she scrambled to find an even better hiding place.

Yoruichi looked to the girl at her side and tugged on Soi's hand, "Come on, Grumpy."

Soi grinned, "Sure thing Boobies."

Two and a half hours of tag and hide-and-seek later they had finally convinced the girl it was time to lay down and go to sleep. Both women were exhausted and happy to finally be able to lie down and rest their tired muscles. Three hours of chasing around someone who didn't stay in one place longer than a couple minutes had taken its toll on the unprepared sitters.

Yachiru positioned herself between the women, amazingly still able to find the energy to talk to the girls, "I can't wait to see Kenny tomorrow and tell him how I beat you."

Both girls laughed, "We're sure he'll be happy to see you."

Yachiru beamed, "Oh, I don't worry about Kenny. Kenny can take care of himself, he's the best!"

Yoruichi hummed and Yachiru turned on her side. "Ima play Kenny tomorrow and I'll beat him too!"

Soi smiled, "I'm sure you will."

"Yep, yep!" Yachiru yawned. "Goodnight Boobies, goodnight Grumpy."

"Goodnight Yachiru," the women called in unison.

Within minutes sleep overtook the young girl, all her energy having finally been drained. Peace settled over the girl's features and her breathing evened as she slipped further into the darkness, her subconscious self awakening to the brilliant adventures that surely awaited her in her dreams.

Yoruichi and Soi both let out a sigh as they realized the girl had finally gone to sleep, both questioning how a man like Kenpachi was able to keep up with the little ball of concentrated energy on his own when they were puckered out with two people handling the girl.

Yoruichi's hand found Soi's, lacing their fingers together giving Soi's hand a gentle squeeze. "We are so not having kids."

Soi gave a low chuckle. "You think she's bad, imagine little copies of you running around."

Yoruichi shot her head up to look over at her girlfriend, "Hey!"

Soi smiled and squeezed Yoruichi's hand. "Just kidding…"

"Uh huh," lying back down a thought popped into the tanned woman's head that made her raise back up to look at her lover. "Just to be clear, just because I said we weren't gonna have kids didn't mean that I wanted to stop practicing the art of making them."

Soi rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smiled, "Goodnight Soi."


End file.
